


I Get Weak

by Marleycat



Series: Heaven on Earth [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marleycat/pseuds/Marleycat
Summary: A little offshoot from my other story "Heaven is a Place on Earth". Chapters based off of some flashbacks and great memories David and Patrick have of the apartment where they finally got that privacy they craved. Not necessary to have read the other story first, but obviously I hope you will!
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Heaven on Earth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123061
Comments: 19
Kudos: 132





	1. 'Til all that's left of my strength is a memory

**Author's Note:**

> In [chapter 6 of my story Heaven is a Place on Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902216/chapters/58076530), David reminisces while he and Patrick spend one last night at the apartment before moving day. One such memory that pops into his head was "When Patrick bent David over the back of the couch within 30 seconds of returning from a business seminar."
> 
> Thanks Belinda for the musical inspiration!

David woke up with a jump, his heart racing. Instinctively, he rolled over for the comfort of his sleeping boyfriend only to be reminded that he wasn’t there. A cold pile of pillows was the only thing there in the dark.  
With a little frown, David pulled the bedspread up to his chin, took a couple deep breaths, and willed sleep to come back to him.

To be in his boyfriend’s apartment for three days was more than a little unnerving to David and probably the reason for the dream that had awakened him. Of course, there had been plenty of mornings he’d been there by himself as Patrick opened the store, or a night or two he was there waiting on Patrick after he had left for baseball practice. David was also so used to the hubbub being at the motel between Alexis, his parents, and even Stevie barging in. This much time alone in his own head gave David a lot to think about.

Patrick was gone at a seminar related to the continuation of the grants he had obtained for the store. They had even been asked to present about Rose Apothecary as a success story in their utilization of the opportunities for supporting local small businesses. It was a big honor and was a new way for them to showcase the store. They decided together that it would have been too many days to close the store for both of them to go, so Patrick would go and present while David stayed in Schitt’s Creek. The presentation went off without a hitch, Patrick was making business connections, and most importantly, he was going to be back late the next evening.

As he continued to stare at the ceiling, David decided that he could at least make good use of his time. He grabbed his phone and sent a short but sweet email for Patrick to find. He knew a text might wake him, but Patrick always looked at his emails right when he woke up.

He took a quick picture of the empty spot next to him and then a selfie of his face and slightly wild hair covered up to just below his eyes by the bedspread.

_These pillows are not as comforting as you would be after I startled awake from a weird dream I cannot even remember now. I miss you and hope you have a good morning. Just wanted to say hi, even though it's 3am. See you._

_xo  
me_

David put his phone back and rolled into the middle of the bed. Before long, he was peacefully asleep.

\---

Much too soon, David’s alarm was going off. As he took a moment to stretch before getting up, he reached for his phone. Seeing the email notification from Patrick, it took a minute for his memory to register the message he had sent early that morning. With a smile, he clicked to open Patrick’s email.

_Well, this was a pleasant surprise to wake up to, though maybe not as good as you koala-hugging me in the middle of the night as you like to do. ;) I hope you were able to get some more sleep. Text me when you are up, my love._

Attached was a picture of a sleep-rumpled Patrick in his plain white t-shirt, laying sideways in the bed with the sunlight illuminating the space behind him.

God, he was gorgeous. David hoped Patrick always felt like that. He opened up his text app.

_You are so beautiful with that sun streaming in. Wish I was there. I’m up...almost. About to get in the shower._

David fought off the bedcovers tangled around him, turned on the coffee pot, and got himself into the shower. Grabbing a cup, he returned to the bathroom to finish his skincare. Once that was done, he headed back to the bed and started assembling his outfit for the day. Dressed only in his boxer briefs and black t-shirt so far, he leaned over and saw that there was now a text from Patrick.

He sat on the bed and flicked the message open, thinking it would be Patrick recapping him on the seminar’s breakfast choices today and what dorky presentation he was looking forward to the most.

However, that is not what David found.

It was another photo of his boyfriend in his hotel bed with the sun slowly brightening the room, except this time, it was a shot showing Patrick’s pale chest, abs, and his hand wrapped around his hard cock. Along with the picture it said,

_I wish you were here too. I figured I should wait to send this second picture until I saw you were on your way to being out of bed. I didn’t want you too delayed heading out the door. Can’t wait to see you tonight, handsome._

That little troll.

It wasn’t that they hadn’t participated in a little sexy picture exchange before, but just like with their in-person rendezvous, both had suffered from a lack of privacy before Patrick got his apartment to take any great photos. They mostly flirted with words, and David was never a fan of any of the motel’s lighting. Now spending a majority of days and nights together, it was more outfit shots from David or roadside nature pics from when Patrick did vendor pickups since they each got to see the real thing so often.

David was pulled right in to this little exchange since he and his boyfriend hadn’t been apart this long since the barbecue aftermath, and it was starting to take its toll. David sat on the edge of his bed and took a breath. He scrunched up his face looking at the clock on his phone to see that he really did not have time to deal with either reciprocating this text or the feelings that it was bringing up. He willed his dick to calm down as he hurriedly got dressed. As he walked to the store, a plan formulated.

He decided the king of teasing might need a little taste of his own medicine.

He snapped a pic of himself as he was walking at approximately the same angle as Patrick’s snap, but all that could be seen was the general pattern of his sweater, jeans and one hi-top sneaker in action. It was even a little blurry as David bounded down the sidewalk. David wrote,

_Didn’t they give you enough blankets at this hotel? Anyway, I figured I’d try the same view since I had to get going and open our store. How is that first seminar?_

He smiled at himself as he tucked his phone into his pocket. He stopped at the cafe to treat himself to a danish and a caramel macchiato before the work day began. As soon as he opened the door, his Friday was off and running. David was either consulting, cashing, or re-stocking.

During his first major lull after he finished straightening the front table, David felt the reminder buzz from his phone letting him know there was a text waiting. He had been so busy that he hadn't even had a chance to look at his phone and it was nearly 1pm. With little foot traffic outside, he decided it would be a good time to grab lunch from the cafe before checking that message which he was assuming Patrick.

Hopping back up the front steps, David shut and re-locked the door before scooting to the back room. As he sat his takeout container down, he pulled his phone out and set it on the desk. While he always was excited to have a text from his boyfriend, David was relishing the sweet annoyance Patrick was going to express not getting a picture or comment back with what David would do to him if he was there. Smirking to himself, he sat down with his sandwich and unlocked his phone.

_David, I know how good you are being these three days all on your own running our business. I love seeing your body just so I can imagine unwrapping you later. Luckily, the memory of you and your mouth from the night before I left helped me take care of my situation this morning._

_PS: They had pain au chocolat from a local bakery at breakfast. I may have wrapped one up and stuck it in my messenger bag for you :)_

David’s eyes closed as he huffed out breath that was half annoyed, half turned on. Patrick and his praise. He knew it turned David into a puddle. Patrick wasn’t about to engage with David’s playfully snotty response apparently. Well, this called for Plan B.

David snapped some random shots. The edge of his knee sticking out of his ripped jeans. His perfectly manicured thumbnail. One eyebrow. After them he included:

_Well, you know how I can’t resist a french pastry. I hope these **super sexy** shots can hold you over for now. The best I could do during my brief lunch break at our thriving store on this busy Friday. Au revoir, mon cheri._

After finishing his lunch, David left his phone to charge on the back desk. His afternoon was as busy as the morning, and as the last customer left right after 5pm, he quickly locked the door and started on the closing tasks. Going in the back to get the broom, he briefly looked at his phone. There was funny dog picture text from Stevie, some spammy emails, but nothing from Patrick. David even went back to make sure his texts had gone through.

The conference was supposed to go until 4:30 and Patrick was driving the four hours back right after. Knowing Patrick’s anticipation to get home to try to beat rush hour from the city and dislike of talking on the phone while in heavy traffic, David figured he might hear from him once he was on more open roads. He was a little surprised he didn’t get a response from his pictures earlier though. David quickly finished cleaning, secured the safe, and did some minor restocking. Flicking off the lights, he locked the door and started the walk back to Patrick’s apartment.

After setting down his bag and taking off his sneakers next to Patrick’s door, David pulled some leftover Chinese food from the fridge to reheat. He turned the TV on and lit a couple of candles that were on their last legs to create a bit of coziness. With his microwaved pork fried rice and pepper steak, he sat down cross-legged on the couch and pulled up a new streaming baking show to keep his mind occupied while he waited to hear from Patrick.

David took one bite as the loud introduction of the show started. As he started to shovel another forkful of food into his mouth, he thought he heard a thump in the hallway. Listening again, he figured it could be the neighbors across the way getting a delivery or bringing in groceries. His head turned back to the TV.

As the dramatic music started for the first dessert challenge, he definitely heard the doorknob jingle. David put his bowl down, paused the show, and jumped up. As he turned and walked around the couch, he was greeted by his boyfriend, flinging the door open with a determined look on his face. After nearly throwing his small suitcase through the entrance, Patrick closed the door behind him and tossed his sport coat and messenger bag on the kitchen table.

David stood there, shocked, grasping the remote and said “How are you home so-” before Patrick was grabbing the sides of his head, plastering him with a bruising kiss.

As Patrick pulled away slightly to catch his breath, David mumbled “I taste like Chinese food.”

“I don’t fucking care, I had to have you. I need to have you right now, can I?” Patrick breathed hotly as he turned David around to face back towards the couch, his hands running down to grab David’s ass.

David felt a flush of heat explode up his spine and through his extremities as Patrick’s words and hands covered every part of him. “Yes, yes. I want that. I missed you so much.” as he dropped the remote.

“You are such a tease, sending those silly pictures. Don’t you know that every fucking part of you turns me on so much?” Patrick panted on David’s neck as he reached around to unbutton and unzip his jeans. He roughly pulled them and David’s boxer briefs down and crouched to pull them off his feet.

“You don’t think I see just a bit of your knee and think about all the times you have sunk down on them to suck my cock so perfectly?” Patrick stood back up, lifted David’s arms and pulled his sweater and t-shirt off in one swoop before putting them on the arm of the sofa. David could only moan as he now stood stark naked with his fully dressed boyfriend behind him.

Patrick gripped David’s hands and lowered them onto the cushions of the couch. “That thumb which you love to use to first spread lube over my hole before you sink those long, beautiful fingers in me.” Patrick ran his hands up David’s arm and then down his lithe back. David was now curved over the couch, trying to suck in some deep breaths as the intensity of the moment continued to course through him.

Patrick quickly shucked off his dress shoes and David could hear his pants being unzipped and shoved down. Footsteps lead David’s hazy brain to assume that Patrick has gone to get lube and a condom. David was trying to relax his body and let his feet slide a little further apart to ground him more.

Before David realized it, Patrick was back, completely naked, leaning over his back to whisper in his ear, his hand softly running against the side of David’s face. “And those expressive eyes and eyebrows which give away about 90% of what is going on in that beautiful, dirty mind of yours. I already came so hard thinking of you this morning. Even if you wanted to be a brat and joke around.” Patrick lightly slapped David’s ass as he kissed his neck. David bucked back slightly at his firm hand. “Even so, I love how you were still at work on time and took care of everything this week. You are so, so good.”

David was already hard and leaking on the conveniently placed throw blanket over the cushion. To go from sitting on the couch to bent over it in approximately 30 seconds had him thinking this was a dream he was going to startle awake from again.

At that moment, he felt the cool wetness of Patrick’s fingers covered in lube, rubbing against his hole, and he was brought back to reality. David slowly rolled his hips back to give him a little friction against his cock and met Patrick’s index finger as he started to push in.

“Mmm yes. You are so fucking tight and ready for me, aren’t you?” Patrick nearly growled.

“I - I’m sorry for being a brat today. I just _...oh god..._ wanted to have a little fun with teasing you back since you're so good at that _...oh and this.._.” David moaned out, half into the couch cushions as Patrick continued to work him open.

“You were perfect. I got so worked up from your innocuous little lunch text that I had to get up from the session I was in to cool down. I paced around the conference center and decided to just skip the last session and got right in the car to head home. I missed you so much.”

“I _...ohhh..._ missed you so much too.” David felt his eyes roll back as Patrick worked two and then three fingers into him, scissoring and stretching. The sounds of David’s moans chased each movement.

“Are you ready for me, my love?”. Patrick’s fingers pulsed, swiping gently against David’s prostate as his other hand circled David’s lower back.

“Yes, please. I need you.” David was nearly shaking with anticipation. How had it been only 5 minutes ago he was sitting alone, shoving rice in his mouth, thinking about cupcakes?

Patrick slowly slid his fingers out of David, who whined slightly at the loss. He could hear Patrick grabbing for the condom and the telltale rip of the foil. David could feel the tremors reverberating through his legs from Patrick’s careful attention.

Patrick took purchase of David’s hips and lined his cock up, slick with lube, rubbing it gently against David’s hole.

“Thank you for taking care of our store and everything here. I missed you for this...” Patrick hissed as he inched the head of his cock into David, so slowly. “but also when presenting about the store. The people that gushed over your vision. They loved it and I know they would have loved you.” Patrick tightened his grip and fully entered David in one quick motion.

David was rendered speechless as he finally felt whole again. He knew it had only been a few days, but not having Patrick next to him, teasing him, inside him, kissing him, had been difficult. Patrick’s pace began to intensify and the sound of their skin colliding, David’s moans, and Patrick’s throaty grunts was filling the room.

“I _...oh fuck, right there..._ didn’t realize, _...yes, harder_!”

“Didn’t realize what, love?” Patrick accented every word with the thrust of his cock.

“How...how hard it was to be apart” David gushed out, feeling like Patrick’s cock was stifling the air he could get into his lungs and had to rush to get the words out fast enough.

“Yes, I know. Me too. I love spending every day and night with you” David could hear and feel Patrick’s rhythm faltering, a sure sign he was getting close. David, still ever mindful of the couch, had taken one of his hands to stroke his cock next to the throw blanket.

“Fuck yes, so good. You are perfect” Patrick moaned out as he fucked into David as hard as he could, hitting David’s prostate as his climax hit him like a brick wall. David gasped just hearing his boyfriend’s amazing release.

Patrick, slack jaw and out of breath, emptied himself into David’s heat, rubbing his hands on David’s hips as his rocking into David decelerated. “Hold on, my love, I will take care of you” Patrick whispered as his pace came to a halt.

As soon as he could, Patrick pulled out of David, removed the condom, tied it, and dropped it to the side. He stood David back up, turned him around, leaning his ass against the hard back edge of the couch and dropped to his knees.

Moving David’s hand out of the way, Patrick took David’s throbbing cock all the way down his throat and sucked like his life depended on it, tasting David’s salty pre-come. David’s head fell back and he reached to grab for Patrick’s short hair as an anchor in the waves of pleasure that washed through him. Patrick pulled back to let his tongue work over the head and underside of David’s thick length, knowing all those spots that drove him mad. David continued to pet Patrick's hair, his ear, the side of his face, calling out his boyfriend’s name in a chant.

“Come for me, my love. I want to taste you.” Patrick gasped out as his hand rolled up and down David. On the next upward motion, Patrick connected his lips to the circle made by his thumb and index finger and continued to twist and lick and pull with every bit of energy he had left.

Patrick felt David’s tightening grasp on the side of his head and heard the “oh godddd” escape David’s lips as his come filled his mouth. Patrick felt a sense of lightness after the last 3 days as David’s hurried breathing turned into long gasps and his hands cradled and petted the back of Patrick’s head. As David softened and Patrick gently pulled off, he looked up at his amazing boyfriend, basking in his release.

David smiled down and said “Now, where is that pain au chocolat you promised me…”


	2. How I'll ever get out of this I don't know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another flashback of David's memories from [chapter 6 of Heaven is a Place on Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902216/chapters/58076530), the boys get caught celebrating their engagement.

“Ok, ok, executive decision! We need to rehydrate.” David announced as he tried to escape the possessive clutch of his fiancé.

His fiancé.

That word seemed so foreign in David’s head. Had it only been a short couple of hours since Patrick led them on the adventure of climbing that mountainous hill and said he wanted David to be his for life?

David stumbled over to the kitchen, stark naked and grinning, in the pursuit of water for the both of them. 

\---

While they had partaken in an amorous display on the blanket Patrick had packed, there was the ever looming possibility of other hikers and David thinking some things he wanted to do to Patrick were just incorrect out in the open wilderness. 

So after some heavy making out and letting Patrick’s foot rest, they packed up and happily headed down the trail, Patrick’s fingers entwined with David’s left hand. There definitely was some making out again once they were safely ensconced in Patrick’s car. And when waiting at that railroad crossing. And just for a minute once they pulled in front of Patrick’s building. They had been so interested in celebrating each other that neither man bothered to turn their phone back on which would have alerted them to Johnny’s hospital trip.

As soon as they fell inside the apartment, Patrick pushed David up against the door, shoved his hands up under his fluffy sweater, and slotted his hard cock in against David’s as he kissed him for about the thousandth time that afternoon.

“Shower, shower!” David mumbled against his lips.

Patrick grabbed his hand and yanked him towards the bathroom. Patrick was flinging shorts and hoodies and sweaters and tube socks off both of them with reckless abandon as David just giggled. They both jumped in before the water was even warm. David pushed Patrick against the back wall of the shower as he sucked and licked along his collarbone and neck, the salty tang of his sweat slowly dissipating as the water splashed over them. 

Patrick was so turned on that he started hitting his fist against the shower tile, moaning David’s name. “Soon. Can’t have you coming yet” said David as he gave Patrick’s cock a light squeeze. 

Patrick reached for the body wash, lathering it between his hands, and scrubbed down every part of David’s body in about 45 seconds as David did a cursory wash of his own hair. Patrick then washed himself down even faster and spun David so he could rinse before shutting off the water. 

“I didn’t even condition!”

“Fuck conditioner, let’s go.” Patrick said as he stomped out of the shower, hand around David’s wrist as he tugged him out of the bathroom.

“What about a towel?!?!” 

“Fuck towels!” Patrick growled as he gently shoved David onto the bed and crawled over top of him. 

They were a sopping mess, many things were knocked off the nightstand, Patrick fell off the bed laughing at one point, and the frame ended up moving a foot away from the wall, but their clean bodies, hands, and mouths expertly connected as they both experienced their first incredible orgasms as engaged men.

\---

David pulled two glasses from the cabinet and started to fill them from the tap. He pushed his still-wet hair back from his forehead with his left hand, feeling the weight of the newly placed rings, smiling to himself. He turned to walk back towards Patrick who was spread out on the bed when there was a loud knock at the door.

David, looking like a deer caught in headlights, froze mid step as to not make any noise. 

“Mr. Brewer??” a disembodied voice bellowed from behind the door with a few more knocks.

David and Patrick’s eyes closed simultaneously with a shared sigh. It was Charlie, the building supervisor.

David knew that he didn’t have the quietest foot fall, even naked and sans shoes, but he didn’t know if he should stay where he was or go back to Patrick. The same Patrick who was now trying to suppress a laugh seeing David in his birthday suit, gripping two glasses of water, with panic rising in his face.

This wasn’t the first time Charlie had come by. It was almost as if he and Ray were related, but at least there was a lock and a tenant’s agreement that stopped Charlie from opening the door right away.

Making his second executive decision in as many minutes, David started to creep quietly towards the bed. He knew it wasn’t graceful, but Patrick’s eyes watering in amusement were not helping at all. David scrunched up his face, mouthing “Stop it!” at the joy Patrick was getting from this.

More knocks. ‘Mr. Brewer… uhhh, Mrs. Applewood downstairs called me and said there was a lot of commotion.”

Mrs. Applewood was in her late 80s, but only seemed to wear her hearing aids when watching afternoon TV talk shows. God forbid anything interrupted her then, because she would call Charlie and report the “elephants above her”. Luckily, she seemed to miss out on David and Patrick’s regular nighttime escapades.

Patrick took the glasses from David’s hands and put them on the now-empty nightstand as his chest tried to hold in his laughter. David threw himself back onto the pillows in annoyment, covering his eyes, but forgot that the wall wasn’t directly behind the bed anymore. The metal headboard let out a loud creak and Patrick had to throw his hands over his mouth to stop himself from cracking up.

Charlie wasn’t done. “I just wanted to remind you of the regulations on noise. Mrs. Applewood said she felt the walls shake and said someone was screaming. Are you ok in there?”

“Well are you, Mr. Brewer?” David sassily whispered with a dramatic wink. Patrick’s enthusiastic moans had been bouncing off the walls just a few minutes ago as David rimmed him within an inch of his life. David felt a rumble of laughter well up inside of him as the tears started to spring from the corners of his eyes, thinking of poor Mrs. Applewood hearing Patrick scream out his name, along with some other expletives.

“Now you stop!” Patrick growled as the tips of his ears reddened. David had grabbed a pillow to put over his face as he rolled side to side in glee.

Charlie, undetermined. “Well, I’ll slip a letter in your mailbox later about it. Thanks.” and they heard him head back towards the stairs.

“Oh, I’d like to slip something into you, Mr. Brewer” David mumbled from under the pillow.

Patrick pulled the pillow off David’s face to find his fiancé grinning at him. Patrick chuckled again and leaned down to plant wet kisses on his cheeks, running his hand down through his chest hair to lightly pinch his nipple.

“Ahhh....maybe we better wait until we know the Kelly Clarkson Show is over with.” David whimpered as he nuzzled Patrick’s face.

“Oh, Mrs. Applewood is just going to have to deal with it today.” Patrick said as he threw his leg over David’s hips to straddle his husband-to-be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for traveling with me as I get a little distracted from my main story. Appreciate the kudos and comments!


	3. Convincing eyes, persuasive lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Patrick's day, redux.
> 
> David promises to make up watching an afternoon of baseball. Set after Moira Rosé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have other WIP, but this was a quicker one that I wanted to get out. I also miss baseball.

David was bored. He had beat the new level of the game on his phone twice, finished the latest book he had borrowed from the library, read through all the features on the coming Fall/Winter fashion shows, and Stevie’s curt texts made it obvious she was a little busy.

He was smushed into the corner of the couch, his socked feet up on the coffee table. Looking over the top of his phone, his fiancé was obviously engrossed with what was happening on the tv screen. Baseball games seemed to happen every day for the same team. Didn’t they get tired? Most nights, Patrick would watch an inning or two while making dinner or if David was off doing some intensive skin treatment. He’d often save watching full games for when David was working an evening store event or hanging out with Stevie. 

After Patrick had to help to retrieve David and Mrs. Rose at Herb Ertlinger’s, David drunkenly promised to make up for missing the end of that game to him. The Apothecary was closed and it was once again “Patrick’s Day” to watch the Blue Jays. Patrick even made them hot dogs and nachos to make the afternoon game as authentic as possible. David was always here for some junk food, but that was all gone now and he didn’t even know if halftime for the game had happened yet.

David pushed himself up and gathered his wine glass, the dirty plates, and Patrick’s empty beer can. Patrick was still intently watching the tv.

“Want another?” David said as he shook the empty can barely into Patrick’s line of sight.

“Yeah, babe, thanks.” Patrick said, glancing and smiling quickly before turning back to the game.

David placed the empty containers and dishes into the sink and grabbed another beer from the fridge. Going back towards the couch, he went around Patrick’s side. David placed the unopened can on the end table, but as he reached down, he leaned over and started kissing Patrick’s neck which was easily accessible due to his crew neck t-shirt.

Patrick jolted slightly at David’s unexpected presence as he kept looking at the TV, thinking it was just going to be a quick peck. David continued to kiss down Patrick’s neck to the juncture of his collarbone.

“David…” Patrick said quietly.

“Mmmmm?” David moaned with a questioning tone as his lips slowly migrated upwards towards Patrick’s ear. His hands were on Patrick’s shoulders, rubbing them gently.

“The game isn’t over yet…”

David pulled back just slightly “I know. I was missing you, all the way across the couch.” David tenderly pulls on Patrick’s earlobe with his teeth before moving to kiss behind his ear. 

“Not that I want this to stop, but it’s a good game. And you promised me. Can we just press pause and I will make it worth your while. Only a couple more innings?” Patrick cautiously questioned. Being the person lucky enough to receive all of David’s affection was a gift, and the last thing Patrick wanted was to upset his fiancé. 

“What if I could make it worth your while and you still got to watch your game?” David purred as his hand kneaded at the sensitive nape of Patrick’s neck as his kisses moved down Patrick’s jaw.

Patrick anticipated that David meant he’d continue the attention he was giving his neck without blocking his view of the tv. “There isn’t too much of the game left, babe, really.”

David smiled against Patrick’s cheek. “That just sounds like a challenge now.” he said as he smacked one last kiss on the corner of Patrick’s mouth and circled around to the front of the couch.

David grabbed Patrick’s beer, cracked it open, and handed it to Patrick’s with a smile. Patrick took a sip and then with wide eyes watched at David suddenly dropped to his knees and greedily pulled at the loose basketball shorts his sporty fiancé was lounging in with nothing on underneath. 

“Oh sweet jesus, I thought you were just going to keep doing what you were on my neck. Fuck.” Patrick said as he tried to gulp down his swig of beer down without choking.

“I am, but just a little bit lower and more out of your line of sight. Is that ok?” David said with a wink, but waiting for Patrick to give him the ok. If he said no, he would have gladly just kissed his neck until the game was over and moved the proceedings forward from there. 

“Yes, fuck, though I don’t know how much of the game I going to notice with that mouth of yours.” Patrick takes a small sip of beer to rehydrate and sets it back on the end table.

“You just enjoy the game and don’t worry about me.” David said as he lowered his piercing gaze from Patrick’s face to his semi-hard cock. 

David slowly and methodically sucked and licked at Patrick from head to base, his hand grazing lightly against his balls. In no time, Patrick’s cock became engorged with a slight bit of pre-come dribbling out. David firmly grasped Patrick mid-way up his dick and while looking up through his eyelashes, caught Patrick’s gaze as he teasingly lapped at his slit with a satisfied moan. Patrick tried to look as long as he could before his eyes rolled back and he took a deep breath. David’s mouth could get him from 0 to coming within the blink of an eye.

“How’s the game, baby?”

Patrick used this opportunity to try to refocus his mind so he didn’t shoot his load into David’s hungry mouth so expeditiously. He grabbed another sip of beer and blandly stated “Bottom of the 9th, 2 men on, 2 out, and down by 2. Need to score- aaahhhh.” He had almost made it through before David sucked on just the head of his cock, knowing that would curl his toes.

“Hmmm, all these numbers that still make no sense to me, though ‘2 men on’ sounds enticing. I mean, at least you are going to score right?” David punctuated the sentences with his tongue all over Patrick’s cock before opening wide and taking Patrick’s length down his throat, the tip of his nose burrowed into the auburn-brown hair at the base.

“Oh fuck fuck fuck.” Patrick stuttered out. He tried to keep his hips pinned down onto the couch cushion as his hands shot up to grip David’s hair. Patrick's eyes glanced upward, blinking as he tried to correct his hazy vision. He refocused at just the right time to see Vladimir Guerrero, Jr launch a 3 run home run into the second deck of left field, securing the walk-off win for the Jays.

Hearing the roar from the TV, David rolled his lips back up an inch or two on Patrick’s cock, took a deep breath, and plummeted his hollowed mouth down as far as humanly possible, swallowing with everything he had.

“Oh David, fuck yes, I’m coming” reverbereated through the room as the celebration continued on the screen. Patrick felt like the home run ball had hit him in the center of his chest as he arched forward, arms encasing David’s head as his cock gushed and emptied down David’s throat.

Patrick threw his body back against the couch as David leaned back on his heels, both men trying in vain to catch their breath. 

David smiled up at his satiated and pleased looking fiancé. “Maybe we can take the extra innings over to the bed.” as he pulled his sweater off, leaned forward for a seductive kiss, and took Patrick’s hands to stand up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for following along and any kudos/comments!


	4. Can’t walk, can’t talk, can’t eat, can’t sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finishing this apartment life flashback with a Sunday evening tale. More to come in "Heaven is a Place on Earth" in the coming weeks.

“Ohhhhh god...that was...ahhhh” David panted out, his chest heaving towards the ceiling. His legs were trembling as he slowly lowered them down, trying to avoid knocking into Patrick.

As he raised his head, which was reverberating with the aftershocks of the amazing orgasm he was given by his fiancé, David saw that Patrick was in a similar state. His hair was matted in all different directions, lips red and plump from the enthusiastic rimming he had inflicted on David, and wordless after he had ground himself into the sheets, coming against the mattress thanks to the sounds David was making. His teeth marks in David’s asscheek were an additional piece of evidence. 

They had intended on making dinner together after a Sunday afternoon nap. Their plans became a little derailed when David woke up much later than intended with Patrick spooning him and cupping his semi hard cock. As he roused, he inched his ass backwards, feeling Patrick firm and hot against him. David increased the circle of his hips with a hungry moan as Patrick slipped his hand into David’s lounge pants. Soon, they were naked, sweaty, and pressing each other’s mouths against their hot and tingling skin in a marathon of positions.

Now satisfied that his feet cleared Patrick’s upper body, David threw his head back against the pillows and closed his eyes as his heart continued to hammer against his chest. Patrick used his elbows to slink up the bed, splaying himself half across David’s chest. After a quiet couple of minutes, the silence was broken by David’s stomach rumbling loudly. Patrick lifted his head from David’s pec and raised his wispy eyebrows.

“What? We didn’t have dinner!” David said indignantly with a slight eye roll.

“Well, let’s get you something before you starve or we fall back asleep.” Patrick lifted himself up by his strong biceps and crawled from the middle of the bed over top of David. His soon-to-be-husband couldn’t resist and gave a little love swat to his pale backside. Patrick looked back and shook his head as he climbed off the bed.

“Swing those legs around, let’s go.” Patrick tapped at David’s far outer thigh.

“Can’t you just bring me something to eat, pretty please.” David pouted as he batted his eyelashes.

“No, because I am going to the bathroom while you look in the fridge. There is no hope of us making fettuccine alfredo now, but I am sure you will find something. If you stay here, you are going to insist I list off everything in the fridge before you make a choice.”

“Fine…” David swung his legs and made grabby hands toward Patrick until he helped lift him up. David started walking towards the fridge and nearly stumbled. The muscles of his long legs were still recovering from his climax and being stretched nearly over his head. Patrick steadied David with hands on his waist.

“Careful there, Bambi” Patrick joked as he gave a little poke to David’s side as he guided him around the kitchen table.

“Ok, ok, hurry up so you can help me.”

Patrick placed a little kiss on David’s naked shoulder and turned to go to the bathroom. David opened the fridge and leaned against the door. The makings of their pasta plans were there, but as it was already getting dark, they needed something quick.

David pulled the sharp cheddar cheese, turkey pepperoni, olives out, plus the half loaf of crusty bread from the freezer. After defrosting the bread in the microwave, he felt Patrick’s arms loop around his middle as he reached up to take down some plates.

“Mmm, just leave them, we can eat right here.” Patrick grabbed the items and slid them closer to the sink, leaning his hip on the edge of the countertop. He ripped off a large chunk of bread, further splitting it in half and bringing part towards David’s mouth. David carefully tore a bigger than expected chunk off with his teeth as Patrick braced his hand, smiling at the silly expression David made as he tried to pull the large piece into his mouth. 

David picked up a couple slices of pepperoni and sandwiched a chunk of cheese in between them. Leaning his hand on the edge of the sink, he presented it to Patrick who greedily took it all in his mouth and nipped lightly at David’s fingers with his teeth.

“Take it easy, there” David lightheartedly mumbled as he continued to chew on his bread.

There were olives speared with forks, more mouths full of bread, kisses, and sticky hands. After putting everything away, Patrick dug behind the frozen vegetables and ice cube trays and produced a pint of David’s favorite double chocolate brownie fudge ice cream from the specialty shop in Elmdale. Patrick grinned as David’s face lit up in happiness. 

The rest of the evening was filled with clanking spoons and brain freeze relieving cuddles. Wired from their nap, the sex, a late dinner, and licking ice cream off of each other between giggles, the night stretched out until they both fell asleep much later than intended, wrapped up in each other after a perfect Sunday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments/kudos. Sending my best to you.


End file.
